Can we do it again?
by Moonrise2012
Summary: What happens if the Twolegs begin to destory the four clans new home? Where will they run now and who will they meet along the way, will friends be re-united? Set in the time of later Dawn and the start of Starlight in The New Prophecy. May be a bit OOC!
1. Prey and Cuddles

**Can we do it again?**

_What happens if the Twolegs begin to destroy the four clans new home? Where will they run now and who will they meet along their way, will friends be reunited? Set in the time of later Dawn and start of Starlight in The New Prophecy. Rated T just to be safe! Also it may be a little OOC, oh also sorry if I kill off any characters _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats or any of the cats in the book, some new names of my own creation may appear J Oh and sorry if some of the information is wrong I'm still on the 3rd book of the 2nd series (Dawn)_

* * *

><p>Firestar awoke to the sounds of birds merrily singing their little song, dancing amongst the trees. The sky was brighter than ever before, blue like the calm sea on a Greenleaf day. He stretched and left to the entrance of his den where outside he saw many busy cats hustling and bustling filling the fresh kill pile with more voles, thrushes and rabbits than you've ever seen. Cats were appearing from all over the place, standing with others or with ten-ton of prey. Every second cats disappeared and more came back, looks like his deputy, Brambleclaw had been busy!<p>

As Firestar left Brambleclaw stepped over to him 'Hello Firestar' he smiled cheerily 'Hey, I see you've been busy' replied Firestar. 'Oh, that wasn't me, the patrols were me, Sandstorm organized the hunting' the deputy laughed. 'I best thank her, as leaf-bare approaches we will need more fresh-kill then ever before, especially now we're here and not at our camp' murmured Firestar with a sorrowful note in his tone when he ended the sentence. Brambleclaw looked hopeful. 'Oh and you too of course, but you're my deputy, it's expected of you!' added Firestar and walked off too where Sandstorm stood. Brambleclaw stayed where he was smiling.

'Hello Sandstorm' he started but was interrupted by Sandstorm 'No need to thank me, anything to keep you happy, no-one likes you when you're cranky' she purred jokily. Firestar chuckled and tickled her flank with his tail 'Cranky? Me? Certainly not!' he objected and began to lick his face with his flame coloured paws. 'I must go now, more hunting to do' Sandstorm said 'Okay then, talk later?' he replied 'Sure, I love you' she called as she walked off. 'Bye, love you too' meowed Firestar in return.

Cheerily, the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, mews of happy cats came left, right and center. Suddenly Firestar's belly rumbled louder than a volcano erupting and he remembered that he hadn't eaten at all this morning. After all it wasnt like prey was scarce so he didn't have to starve himself to feed the clan. Off he padded to the fresh-kill pile. Full of fat juicy pigeons, massive voles - the size of a cats body, 1 or 2 giant hawks that Squirrelpaw or Brambleclaw had caught from what the 'Tribe' cats had taught them and about 100 plump mice that could feed their clan for a whole year. He picked something of the top, it was a large thrush with it's skin in perfect place, it made Firestar's mouth water even by looking at it!

With the first bite it didn't seem to taste right but as he continued dragging his razor teeth through its flesh, it tasted better and better until the last morsel, the last crumb. Then he realized that the horrible taste in his mouth to start with was to do with the fact he was hungry and nothing had touched his tastebuds for the last 12 hours. More and more cats piled in towards the fresh-kill, taking a bite from whatever they picked up. Finishing his food he noticed Cinderpelt rushing around, to and fro. She stopped in front of him 'You haven't eaten a thrush have you' she asked curiously. 'As a matter of fact I just did' he laughed. 'Uh oh.' murmered Cinderpelt, getting louder by the second. 'Those thrushes are poisonous, they can kill you - the Twolegs have done something to them. We must treat you now and tell everyone not to eat those thrushes and FAST!'

* * *

><p><em>AN: What did you think? Send me a review if you liked it, if you didn't review it anyway and tell me what you didn't like and what I could change! Thanks, byeee!_


	2. Foxes and Moss

**Can We Do It Again?**

_Previously: Finishing his food he noticed Cinderpelt rushing around, to and fro. She stopped in front of him "You haven't eaten a thrush have you" she asked curiously. "As a matter of fact I just did" he laughed. "Uh oh." murmured Cinderpelt, getting louder by the second. "Those thrushes are poisonous, they can kill you - the Twolegs have done something to them. We must treat you now and tell everyone not to eat those thrushes and FAST!"_

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt dragged Firestar to her den, as Brambleclaw walked past she nudged him and said "Tell everyone not to eat the thrushes they are poisonous and if they do or have done to come here immediately"<br>"Kay" he replied.  
>"Yarrow, yarrow, where's the yarrow? Ah there!" she muttered. Cinderpelt looked up to Firestar "Eat this" she ordered pushing the odd shaped thing towards him. He nibbled up the yarrow quickly but the second he swallowed it the vile taste and the reaction his throat took to it made him vomit it back up. Cinderpelt checked through the sick "There goes the thrush" she murmured looking disgusted "You should be fine now, if you experience any cold sweats or anything <em>unusual<em>, come and visit me"  
>"Will do, thanks Cinderpelt" he nodded and left the Medicine Cat den. "Oh and Squirrelpaw's here" Firestar added. Cinderpelt sighed<p>

"Come on in" She picked up the yarrow and placed it in front of Squirrelpaw. She looked confused  
>"What's this for" she asked.<br>"You ate thrush, yes" Cinderpelt replied.  
>"Umm no" replied Squirrelpaw "I'm actually here to find Leafpaw I wondered if she wanted to like, hunt, maybe if she wasn't busy, maybe?"<br>"Actually she's not here right now she popped out with Sorreltail, I guess she'll be back later" answered Cinderpelt looking at Squirrelpaw's face she added "Sorry"  
>"Okay, bye" the apprentice said sadly and walked out the door.<p>

"Why do we never get any clean moss bedding around here" complained Longtail.  
>"It's okay, I will get one of the warriors to tend to you" Firestar replied kindly. He poked his head out of the elders den "Brackenfur" he called, "I would like you to collect some moss for the elders here, you can take a cat of your choice"<br>"Okay" answered Brackenfur. Firestar heard him shout "Sorreltail, Firestar said we should collect bedding for the elders"  
>Firestar chuckled "Young love, they don't know it yet but it's there!"<br>"Just get me that bedding and I'll be happy" muttered Longtail almost silently.

"Come on Sorreltail" laughed Brackenfur "Slow coach."  
>"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" replied a giggling Sorreltail. The sun shone down upon the two young warriors. "We better pick up some moss before the elders shout at us… or worse, Firestar!' said Sorreltail smiling. Suddenly Brackenfur found himself in a fit of laughter "Come on then" he chuckled with raspy breaths. Both cats grabbed the closest clean moss between their teeth and under their chins and carried on back to ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, Brackenfur began to hyperventilate "I… I… I can smell fox, RUN!" he screamed. Both cats ran for their lives, to catch their breath they stopped behind a bush for a few seconds. Sorreltail's ears pricked and she clearly heard the fox's growling. She carefully turned her head to see a large orange face with drool dripping from it's chin. They were both pressed up against a tree, nowhere to run, they were doomed.<p>

* * *

><p>AN - Did you like it, I need 6 reviews before I continue (from different people)


End file.
